Cornelias Angel
by Emblandensia
Summary: Cornelia is in love with Phobos but doesn´t know how to tell him. She also has that wierd dream when she sees Phobos kissing someone. Will also has some love problems. Is Cornelia able to help her?


Cornelias Angel 

´thoughts´

"Talking"

Now on with the story.

"I love you" Phobos said to the woman in front of him.

"And I love you my dear." Phobos said and leaned in to kiss the woman.

The kiss was full of passion and love.

They broke it slowly and the woman disappeared.

Then he turned around to her.

"Get out of my sight you worthless brat!" he screamed in her face.

Cornelia woke with a scream.

It was just a nightmare´

Cornelia had secretly been in love with Phobos since she first saw him.

That was the reason to why she kept being a guardigan from the beginning.

But lately she had had this nightmare when he kissed someone.

She would do anything to be the woman but he was there enemy.

Cornelia still didn´t know how she fell in love with him, it kinda just happened.

Not that she didn´t like it.

His hair seemed so soft even if he was in fight and she could just drown in those beutiful eyes.

"Hello Cornelia" Hay Lin said when she came to school.

Mabye she can cheer me up´ Cornelia thought.

Hey Hay Lin! What´s up?"

"Will called yesterday night. She has got a new crush!"

Oh no. Just what I needed.´

Cornelia walked in and got to her closet to lay in her books for today.

There she found a picture of him.

A picture of Phobos.

"Good morning Cornelia!" Will said.

Cornelia was so shocked when she heard the voice so she dropped the picture.

"Um, good morning Will.I heard you got a crush."

Why am I torturing myself?´

" Yes I did! When I was going to bed last night I just relised I love him. He´s just so cute! His hair is maybe a little long but I like it." Will answered.

Matt. Like I hadn´t noticed that before.´ Cornelia thought.

Then the clock rang.

" See you later Cornelia!" Will said and runned away to her lesion.

"Sure…" Said a very down Cornelia.

Why should everyone but me have luck with boyfriends?´

Cornelia couldn´t consentrate under all the lesion so she had to sit after school instead.

"Hey Cornelia! You din´t answere on your phone so I sended this message. Please call me. Will" Cornelia readed on her cell phone.

In some minuteshad she called Will and asked what it was.

" Well… Cornelia you always say you're an exper on boys… Can you help me with a problem? PLEASE!" Will sounded desperate so Cornelia just couldn´t say no.

"O.K. What is your problem?" She asked.

"Well… What do you do if your really in love but your crush doesn´t even notice?"

"I should sneak up on him when he´s alone and ask him out."

"But if you aren´t really chore if he has a girlfriend already?"

"Well…." This is almost like my problems.´ "I should ask his friends or anyone around him." Cornelia said.

"Thanks Corny! You're the best!" Will said happily.

" Yeah, I know. Oh, and if you go to an cinema, choose a really scary movie so you have a reason to sit close to him." Cornelia said more to herself than to Will.

"O.K. I´ll try to remember that. Thank you Cornelia! I own you a favour."

XXX In Meridian XXX

What have I done to deserve this?´ Phobos thought when he woke up with a really mad headache.

He stayed in bed a few more minutes but then got up.

Just a fast glance told him he had to push his meetings aside for a wile.

He brushed his hair and changed his wardrobe and had just placed his krown on his head when he heard a loud knock on his door.

"Enter" Who dear to disturb me this time aday´.

"My princccccccccccccccccce, a passling got into the castle. Should I send out guards to find it?" Cedric asked when he got inside and got surpriced by his masters answere.

"No, I don´t feel for it. Let it go." Phobos got surprised himself by hearing himself say it and could just immagen what Cedric thought.

After Cedric crawled away he took one last look in his mirror before going to his library.

He had been reading almost every book but he secretly enjojed to just be sitting with only the fire as company.

But his headache wouldn´t go away so he placed the book away to just look at the flames, something he found pretty calming.

Blunk was surprised there wasn´t any guards attacking him jet but it was harder than he had thought to find one man in a castle.

In the morning he new he had got seen and now it was over 11 oclock but there was still no sign of guards but no sign of Phobos eighter.

"I shouldn´t have gone in here." Blunk said out loud.

He had been running around here for an hour at least without even a smell of an another living being.

"Just bookcases, books, fires and man sitting in armchair. ??" Blunk nearly mist the little side room when he saw the prince.

The prince haven´t seen me jet. How can I talk without him getting angry?´

"What do you want passling? I´m not in mood for your little games." Phobos answered angrily and a small energy boll at Blunk who screamed and hided behind a low bookcase.

"Don´t be mad at Blunk! Blunk just wanted to deliver letter." Blunk answered scared half to death and showed the prince a pink cuverth he had been carrying.

"Deliver it then, but leave me alone." Phobos said still angry but little did he notice his couriosity to know what the letter said.

Blunk took a step out from behind the bookcase and when Phobos didn´t react he walked up to him.

"Guardigan Will told Blunk to give letter to prince Phobos without letting anyone read. Blunk been trying to give prince Phobos letter all day but castle very big and Blunk couldn´t find prince Phobos." Blunk said and held the letter up to the prince before him.

Phobos took the letter and readed:

"Dearest Prince Phobos.

I don´t know how it happened but I have found liking for you.

So I want to get to know you better.

If you accept, meet me outside Elyons old house at 21:00.

Love/

WILL

Phobos just stared at the text before him and readed it trought time after time still not getting what the text said.

"What should Blunk tell Will?" The passling said.

Phobos shivered a bit.

He had forgotten aboute the passling but returned to realty at his voice and fast returned to his serius state.

"Tell the guardigan I´m accepting. NOW GET OUT!!" Phobos answered and then reliced in all this mess he had lost the headach.

Blunk got very surprised over the princes angry voice and jumped in behind the bookcase again.

"Blunk doesn´t know way out. Can Prince Phobos help Blunk?" Blunk said nervously.

Phobos sighted and opened a portal to earth for Blunk.

"What did he say Blunk?" Will asked when Blunk suddenly appeared in her room.

"Prince Phobos accepted. Will happy now?" Blunk asked and gave Will a big smile.

"Yes, I am Blunk. THANKS!! What would I do without you." Will said or rater shouted of joy.

XXX At 20:50 in front of Elyons house XXX

Will had been standing outside Elyons house since 20:00 hoping Phobos would show up and secretly she hoped he would wear normal clothes.

She wondered what he had look like without the Meridian style and earth style instead.

Probably cool.

XXX 20:55 XXX

Will was still thinking aboute Phobos .

What would he be like if he wasn´t the prince of Meridian?´ Will thought.

Is he going to be nice now? Will I like the real him? Is he even going to show me who he really is? Is he really the evil Prince or is he nice inside?

And so on with questions.

XXX 21:00 XXX

Phobos still hadn´t came.

All Wills past boyfriends had been at there meeting place early so they wouldn´t be late, therefore Will was starting to get worried.

Is he captured? Is he attacking the rebels now when he knows I´m standing here waiting for him? Is he even comming?´ Will thought to herself. If he isn´t coming then why did he say yes?´

Then Will got blinded of a strong light and then before her stood Phobos.

Will got a little disappointed because Phobos was still in his Meridian wardrobe.

"H-hello Phobos, nice of you to come. I had planned we should go to the cinema and then to a restaurant to get some food. Do you like or do you want to do something else?" Will asked in one meaning.

"No it´s great." Phobos said without really knowing what a cinema is.

"But Phobos…, I think it would be a good idea to change clothes so you fits in a little better." Will said. This may work!´

"Your right, how do you like this?" Phobos asked after changing by magic into a long sleaved shirt and dark jeans (as in the episode "V is for victory).

That took Wills breath away, He looks even cooler than I thought!´

"It looks, nice." Will still wasn´t sure if he had accepted just because she was a guardigan who wanted to know him or if he liked her too. It´s not like I can ask him, Hey I think I´m falling in love with you, do you have a girlfriend or can I be it?, He would think I was a freak.´

XXX In Meridian XXX

Cornelia was flying over the castle.

She had found a portal and was now serching for an entrée so she could get in and talk to Phobos without getting in trouble.

She had seen guards but non of them had attacked her so it must bee her lucky day.

When she finally got in didn´t she found her way but searched eighter way.

At last she got caught by a guard but even more luck.

It was just Vatheck.

When Cornelia asked where she could find the prince he looked confused.

"I´m sorry guardigan but I can´t always look after the prince if I don´t want to blow my cower." Vathek answered but then got to think.

"You remembered something?" Cornelia asked full of hope.

"Yes I heard the Prince say something aboute visiting someone but not who or where. Sorry…" Vathek said full of sorrow.

"O.K., then I will return some other day to find him. When do you think he will be back?" Cornelia knew it would be hard to tell him aboute her feelings but it had to be done so there was no choise.

"I think he will be back this evening but late, therefore it would be best if you return home." Vathek sounded very serius right now so she just nodded and thanked him and then took the portal home again.

On her way home she saw Will and someone she thought must be her crush, even if it wasn´t Matt.

It was a pretty long man with beutifull hair and of what she saw he seemed to like Will too.

They were going in the direction of the cinema so Will was going to follow her example after all.

When the man wasn´t looking I whispered in her ear: "Call me and tell me how it gone." So now it´s just to wait until she calls.

XXX At the cinema XXX

"Which movie do you want to see?" Will asked.

"What aboute you choose. I´m not so very good at your langue." Phobos said and made Will blush when he gave her a smile, a small one but still a smile.

"What aboute this one? "The wampire returns" doesn´t that sound good to you?" Will had just remembered Cornelia said she should choose a scary movie so she choosed as good as she could.

"That sounds great." Phobos still didn´t know if this was a good idea but after all, what could he loose by trying.

When the movie started and Will looked up at Phobos he seemed rater bored but as the movie begane he seemed to like it.

Then when the wampire showed the public his teeth to bite the woman Will took Phobos arm and hold it tight.

To her surprise didn´t Phobos seem to mind at all so she leaned against him and Will felt like shock when he placed an arm around her.

Phobos felt rater good.

The movie Will had choosed was pretty good, not that he had seen anyone else, and she was now leaning against him so he had put an arm around her.

At first she shivered a bit but then she relaxed.

After the movie they got to a restaurant and Will made sure if wasn´t the silver dragon.

Will suggested they should take a pizza and Phobos didn´t have any problem with that.

"As longest we take something from Meridian next time." Phobos said without really thinking.

"Next time? Next time it´s you who is going to ask me out." Will answered with a little laugh in her voice.

This was the first time she had heard Phobos laugh.

It wasn´t an evil laugh but a gentle and caring one.

"…" Will was quiet and leaned in closer to Phobos, hoping he would understand what she wanted, a kiss…

"Here is your pizza. OH, sorry if I interrupted something" said the server who came with there pizza.

"Oh, it´s ok. Just give a warning next time Cal." Will answered but inside she knew it wasn´t ok. That may have been my one chance to kiss him.´

They started to eat there pizza under silense.

"Sooo, how is it to be... a prince?" Will asked and nervously looked over at Phobos.

"Well, It´s ... It´s kind of ... how should I say it, interesting." Phobos said quietly.

"How is it interesting?" Will said couriusly.

"Hrm..." Phobos sighted before continued.

"It´s interesting becuse no one can ever tell you what to do or not to, you can make other people do whatever you please whenever you please and people see you. And I want to be seen."

"Why is that?" Will asked interested.

"That´s not important." Phobos said before biting on his pizza.

"Yes it is! Now tell me." Will said. Finally am I going to get to know something aboute him!´

Oh great, what do I do now? I don´t think I have a choise.´ Phobos thought before answering. "What I´m going to tell you has to stay between you and me O.K?

Will nodded.

"Well when I was a child I always came in second hand after Elyon becuse she was the future queen. For that reason I felt lonely. Then, when our parents died I saw my chance. I took the throne from my sister and I thought that now people would see me instead of my sister but they didn´t. That made me angry and so started my _"evil"_. I took power away from them to make myself stronger. If the people of Meridian didn´t see me then the whole world whould but that didn´t go too good as you know." Phobos said with a little sorrow in his voice but when he finished he was fast with going back to his normally state.

"Oh, Phobos. That´s horrible!" Will said and wipped away some tears who had escaped her eyes.

"You know this isn´t the first time you have called me horrible." Phobos said and felt a little hurt by Will even if he had never edmite it.

"Not you, me. Me and the guardigans. We have been fighting somone who dosn´t want more than to have company... or love." Will said I can´t belive the Oracle made us fight him!´ Will thought angrily.

Phobos just closed his eyes and tilted his head forward.

Oh my god, he´s crying!´ Will thought before slowly and nervously wraping her arms around him.

Phobos immediately turned to Will.

He had been crying but without tears.

He let Will hug him and then slowly and **very** carefully hugged her back.

To Phobos surprise Will started crying.

"I´m so sorry, I´m so sorry for fighting you. You aren´t evil Phobos. The person who says otherwise can go to hell!" Will said a little to loud so many people turned to them but Phobos didn´t care.

She really does care for me. This must be a dream. If it is, then I don´t want to ever wake up.´ Phobos thought as they eat up the last of there pizza.

Will got very surprised when Phobos took her hand when they were going to leave, not that she didn´t like it.

Phobos insisted to follow her way home and Will was glad he did.

She secretly wanted him to stay on earth but if she said that she would be bad.

His home is Meridian and nowhere else.´ Will keeped begging herself with.

"Now it´s your turn, Will. Tell me aboute yourself." Phobos said nervously.

"Well, I live with my mom in Heatherfield but I´m born in Fadden hills. We moved from there since my mom didn´t stand my father. They seperated long ago but he didn´t stopp calling me. Now I´m a guardigan and I was fighting _the evil prince of Meridian_ but since I right now know he isn´t evil so am I going to stop. Last there is this man, he´s strong, cool and he´s the most handsome I have ever seen." Will blushed and paused but the continued. "His name is prince Phobos. He´s cute but doesn´t go over to wierd cute like Matt, my last crush has. Phobos has told me something I don´t think anyone else knows and I´m proud he gave me that honor. I think I´m starting to love him and I think he feels something for me too. Mabye not love but I think he at least like me a little." Now you couldn´t see the shift between Wills face and her hair.

At first Phobos was quiet and looked away but then he slowly turned around.

"Th-thank you Will. That was the nicest thing anyone h-have ever said to me..." Phobos said and gave a weak smile.

It wasn´t before then Will saw he was crying.

A cristal tear rolled down his cheek.

XXX at 23:16 in front of Will house XXX

"Thank you for tonight Will. But as you said, next time it´s you who is going to Meridian." Phobos said and for the first time in years he smiled brightly, to Will and she smiled back.

"Yeah, What aboute sunday? It´s friday now you know so we doesn´t have to wait to long." Will said smiling even more bright.

"Sure Will." Phobos said with a luaght.

"Now I have to go inside or mom will go crazy. Good night Phobos!" Will said and was aboute to turn when Phobos grabbed her wrist and pulled his lips to hers in a soft kiss.

"Good night Will. See you at sunday." Phobos said before disappearing.

XXX 23:20 in Wills bedroom. XXX

"I´m the luckiest girl in the world." Will thought.

When she had came in her mother had been curious aboute Phobos and Will had tried to answere all her questions but it was hard when she saw everything in some kind of haze.

Then she had brushed her teeth and got on her pajama.

The last thought she got before she fell asleep was: Thanks to Cornelia, I have got the universes cutest boy as boyfriend.´

* * *

Thanks for reading. This was one of my first storys so don´t flame me too much. I don´t own W.i.t.c.h..


End file.
